I Love Being a Turtle (Part 2)
by kittyboomboom666
Summary: Bebop and Rocksteady are ready to put their plan into action. Lives are on the line, including that of April and Mikey's son. Will good defeat evil once again? (Based on the 2014 characters).


April opened her eyes. She was tied up, at least 100 stories up from the ground, to the antennae of the Empire State Building. There were crowds of people below looking up at her, as well as news reporters, and even the police who had evacuated the building. Bebop was yelling at the police from a speakerphone to stay away, and that if anyone tried to intervene, he'd throw April off the building. She began to hyperventilate, fearing for her life and wondering why the turtles weren't there to save her. What was taking them _so_ long? As Bebop waited for the turtles to arrive, Rocksteady kept a close eye on April, making sure she didn't make any attempt to escape. She felt like Ann Darrow from the film King Kong, except there was no King Kong to rescue her.

With help from Raph's police scanner, the turtles managed to locate where Bebop and Rocksteady had taken April. Mikey was in no mood to beatbox as they took the elevator to the very top of the skyscraper; the two loves of his life were in jeopardy. His brothers tried to comfort him, but it was no use. Anyone who fucked with April was a dead man.

They reached the top, coming face to face with Rocksteady who immediately called for Bebop. Mikey noticed his distraught girlfriend tied up high above them, "APRIL!"

"Ah, ah, ah." Bebop threatened Mikey with a fully-loaded rifle, "You ain't goin' anywhere."

"Yeah." Rocksteady armed his machine gun.

"MIKEY!" April cried at the sight of a gun to his head. Either _she_ was going to die, or _he_ was going to die. There was no other option.

With a swift swipe of his bo staff, Donnie knocked Bebop off his feet, causing Rocksteady to open fire. The brothers turned away, their shells protecting them. "What do we do?" Donnie yelled over the loud firing.

"Mikey, you go get April! We'll stay and fight!" Leo ordered. Mikey nodded and quickly made his way over to the building's antennae. He began to climb, grunting as bullets from Rocksteady's machine gun hit his shell. He looked back. Bebop had gotten up and was firing at Donnie, who was blocking each bullet with his staff.

"MIKEY!" April shouted as he got closer.

"I'M HERE, ANGEL CAKES. HOLD ON." As Mikey reached for another pole to lift himself up, a bullet hit his arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

"MIKEY!" April screamed.

"AH! I-...I'm okay!" He bit his tongue, ignoring the pain.

No matter how hard Leo, Raph, and Donnie tried to injure Bebop and Rocksteady, they always managed to get right back up. The warthog and rhino were injected with the same mutagen that was present in the turtles' blood; their power was equivalent, perhaps even stronger than the Shredder's was.

Another bullet grazed Mikey's Achilles tendon as he began to untie April. Blood poured from the first wound, and he could feel the second one begin to bleed. He protected April with his shell, making sure that every bullet hit him and never her. The rope that she was tied with was almost _impossible_ to untie, and it burned Mikey's hands as he pulled harder on it. He tried everything, but the rope would not loosen.

"MIKEY, REACH INTO MY BACK POCKET." April told him, remembering that in her wallet was a small manicure set containing scissors. Mikey slid his hand into April's rear pocket and pulled out the manicure set, rooting through for the scissors. They were tiny. In fact, he couldn't keep hold of them they were so small in his mutant hands. Another bullet entered his right leg, and he dropped the scissors.

"MIKEY!" Raph called to his younger brother. Mikey turned around, and Raph carefully threw one of his sais. Mikey caught it and began to frantically cut at the rope. "Fuck, fuck fuck..."

"Hurry, Mikey..." April whispered, tear after tear making its way down her face. The sai managed to cut through the rope constricting April's pregnant belly, and then Mikey began to work on her arms and legs. After taking another bullet to the arm, Mikey freed April and carefully carried her down.

"RUN, APRIL!"

"MIKEY!"

"I SAID _RUN_!" Mikey yelled. Having no other choice, April ran down the stairs to the 102nd floor. Panic and fright consumed her. She kept running down the staircase until she reached the 96th floor. By this time, a piercing ache ran through April's back. She figured it was because she had just sprinted down six flights of stairs, so she took the elevator. As the elevator was going down, all of a sudden, April shrieked in pain and grabbed at her stomach. She felt harsh pressure on her pelvis.

"_NO_, _NO_, _NO_." She realized what was going on. The elevator stopped at the 80th floor, and April made her way out, almost in a crouch. It was an office, completely vacant. She sat on the cold, hard floor, feeling like she was about to die. The pain she was feeling was close to unbearable, and worse, she was all alone. The turtles were busy defending the city with their lives.

When water began to drip down her legs, April knew for sure the baby was coming. She got the sudden urge to push, and the pain increased. April cried out, "MIKEY!" Nothing. "DONNIE!" Nothing. April ripped her pants and underwear off, threw her head back, hopeless, and positioned herself. She was alone in this.

Terrifying thoughts rushed through her head. She was not giving birth in a hospital. Neither she nor the baby were getting the care they needed. Pain engulfed April, and instinctually, she cradled her hands underneath herself so that the baby would have a soft landing. April's thumb grazed what felt like a coconut coming out of her. She sobbed uncontrollably for _any_ of the brothers to come help her at this point.

About ten minutes later, the door slammed open. April looked up to see a flustered Donnie. "DONNIE!" She screamed, the contractions becoming unbearable. It felt like someone was continuously punching her in the stomach.

"OH MY GOD! APRIL!" Donnie slapped a hand over his eyes, realizing she was half naked.

"AHHH DONNIE, GET OVER HERE!" April ordered.

Donnie ran to her side, just as terrified as she was. He flipped his goggles over his face, and hesitantly looked below at April's vagina. His eyes widened. He gulped, "You're at 10 centimeters." April had no clue what that meant, but it sounded bad. Her stomach tightened excruciatingly, causing her to yell out in pain. Despite the nausea he felt, Donnie tried not to panic, "Okay, April, I need you to breath!"

"I'M _BREATHING_, DONNIE."

Donnie had no idea what to do during childbirth. The only birth he had ever witnessed was that of his goldfish, and he assumed April's would be nothing like that, but he was a scientist; he knew better than any of his brothers would. It was his duty to help deliver this baby safely. He gave April his hand to hold, regretting it once she began squeezing it like a lemon.

"Come on, baby, you can do it!"

"_What_?"

"O-Oh...no, I was talking to the baby!"

April screamed and pushed hard one last time, and once she did, it felt like she had landed on cloud nine; the pain just vanished. Soon, tiny crying filled the air. April was too scared to look. Donnie reached down for the blood-covered baby, shocked. It was no bigger than his hand. He had to be extremely fragile with it, "Its a boy..."

April kept crying. This was not how she wanted the birth of her child to go. It was while the city was being attacked, and the father wasn't even there. She was grateful that Donnie was, at least.

"A boy?" She asked, straightening herself up. Before Donnie could answer, a loud crashing sound came from the 103rd floor. His brothers needed him.

Distressed and panicked, Donnie carefully handed the baby to April, "Stay safe, I'll be right back!" He ran out the door, leaving April alone and frightened beyond belief.

April looked down at her son with scared eyes. He looked like an _alien. _What shocked her the most, though, was his blonde hair. He had _blonde_ hair, and bright blue eyes. Cautiously, April took off her hoodie and wrapped it around the baby to keep him warm. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, and leaned back on the wall, trying to catch her breath.

When Donnie returned to the 103rd floor, Bebop was hanging off the edge of the building. As for Rocksteady, he had shot Leo in the arm three times, causing him to bleed profusely. As Raph and Rocksteady were fist fighting, Mikey ran to Bebop and began to stomp on his hand, but the warthog took hold of Mikey's ankle and pulled him down with him.

"MIKEY!" Leo, injured and weak, ran for his little brother who was hanging on for dear life. Donnie extended his bo staff for Mikey to grab on to, but was thrown off guard when a falling Bebop grabbed on to Mikey's foot. The weight was too much for him, so Leo grabbed the staff as well and pulled with all his might.

"KICK HIM OFF!" Leo ordered Mikey. Despite having an injured leg, Mikey began to swing it, trying to weaken Bebop's grip. The warthog let go with one hand, and, after receiving a kick to the head, fell to his presumable death. Donnie and Leo pulled their little brother to safety, out of breath and feeble. When they turned around, the most horrifying sight they'd ever seen was before them. Raph was in the grip of Rocksteady, with a giant wound to his chest. Rocksteady had stabbed him with his horn.

"RAPH!" The three brothers screamed in horror. He wasn't moving.

Rocksteady dropped Raph, and turned to them, "Well, well," He walked forward, "it _had _to end like this? You couldn't've just surrendered?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Mikey yelled angrily, tears stinging his eyes.

"...You pesky turtles dead." Rocksteady aimed his machine gun at the turtles. "Say goodnight."

The three turtles stared furiously into Rocksteady's yellow eyes with grit teeth, ready to be shot to death. Without Raph, they were _nothing_. There was no team. Mikey squeezed the remaining tears out of his eyes. He'd never see April again. He wouldn't get to see his only child grow up. Death was staring him, Leo, and Donnie right in the face.

"OUF!" The brothers were startled when Rocksteady all of a sudden collapsed to the ground. Behind him stood April with the baby in one hand, and Bebop's rifle in the other. She was breathing heavily, shocked at what she'd just done. She had not shot the mutant rhino, but instead given him a blow to the head, knocking him out. The baby lay silent in her arms, staring up at his new mother.

"APRIL!" Mikey ran to his girlfriend, "YOU'RE OKAY! YOU'RE OKAY!" He noticed the tiny baby in her arms, and his mind went blank. As for Leo and Donnie, they tended to their unconscious brother who had been critically wounded and was bleeding substantially.

"RAPH, STAY WITH ME." Leo held his little brother's head in his lap. Raph was gaining consciousness, and moaning softly in pain. "DONNIE, DO SOMETHING." Leo begged, tears welling up in his eyes. Terrified, Donnie ripped off the bandage binding his upper right thigh, and quickly tied it around Raphael's torso. He began to press it, hoping to slow down the bleeding.

"I'm applying pressure to his major artery to prevent heavy blood loss. I need you to keep him conscious. Keep him talkin', Leo." Donnie flipped his goggles over his face and tried to remain calm, but the way he spat out his technobabble proved he was truly frightened and hysterical.

"Raph..." Leo whispered in a shaky voice, "You've gotta hold on, Raph...You're an Uncle now..." He looked over at Mikey and April, who were both watching with tears running down their faces. The baby squeaked softly. "You're the heart of our team, Raph...We need you...We need you around...We _love _you..._I_ love you..."

"WAIT..." April yelled, "I know what to do!" She carefully handed Mikey the baby and rushed over to Rocksteady's body. Using one of his bowie knives, she slit his wrist. As expected, mutagen was running through his veins. It began to ooze out. "Donnie, do you have a container of any sort?!" Confused, Donnie took off his backpack where he kept all his med gear. Luckily, an empty petri dish was inside. He handed it over to April, and she began to collect the mutagen from Rocksteady's bloodstream.

"...APRIL, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Donnie realized what she was doing. He rooted through his backpack and pulled out an unused hypodermic needle. He used the syringe to extract the mutagen from the dish, and he carefully injected it into Raphael's vein. "COME ON, COME ON." He begged. Raph's time on this earth was far from over. As soon as the mutagen entered him, he began showing small signs of recovery. He began to cough up blood and his heart rate slowly returned to normal. "RAPH!" His three brothers nearly jumped onto him, ecstatic that he was alive.

"W-what happened?" He muttered.

"I've injected mutagen into your bloodstream and it restored your strength and hopefully enhanced your abilities...You're okay, Raph." Donnie laughed, relieved and overjoyed that he'd just saved his big brother. The sound of more police cars echoed down below, and the boys knew it was time to go home.

"He's beautiful..." The turtles and April returned home to the lair, surrounding the new baby and taking in its cuteness. He was so little in Mikey's arms. He was like a porcelain doll that could shatter even at the tiniest of movement.

"Got any names in mind?" Raph asked, holding the bandages on his chest tightly.

April and Mikey looked into each other's eyes. Smiles crept across their faces; they knew _exactly_ what they were going to call their new son.

"Donnie."

"..._What?" _Donnie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"We're gonna name him Donnie" April smiled warmly at him, "because you proved your brilliance today. You saved your brother's life, and you delivered my baby all while avenging the city. You're the most inspirational person I've ever met, and there's nothing more noble than that."

Donnie took off his glasses as tears began to drip down his face. He could have sworn he felt his heart grow a size. He was speechless. Leo smiled and put his arm around his little brother's shoulder, "Ya did good, Don." Mikey carefully handed his son to his new godfather. The little boy giggled as he played with Donatello's glasses.

Laughter filled the air. Everyone was together. The _whole_ family. Everyone was safe, including the city of New York, and there was a new little ninja in training. Bebop and Rocksteady's plan had failed. Good had defeated evil once again. The brothers couldn't have asked for anything more.

Raph smiled as he removed his bandage, the mutagen healing the wound by itself, "...I love bein' a turtle."


End file.
